ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pink Panther's Second Assignment
T'''he Pink Panther's Second Assignment' (1984) is a continuation of ''The Pink Panther film series. Directed by Blake Edwards, it stars Ted Wass as bumbling Sergeant Clifton Sleigh. It also stars Pat Corley, Joe Morton, Graham Stark, and Michael Winslow. Plot Princess Yasmin of Lugash (Debrah Farentino) is abducted in New York City by terrorists led by a mercenary named Hans (Robert Davi) in order to force her father to abdicate and allow her disgraced stepmother's lover, a military general with terrorist ties to an unfriendly neighboring kingdom, to claim the throne. NYPD Lieutenant Palmyra is tasked by the commissioner in working with the F.B.I to find the kidnapped princess. Sleigh accidentally gives Palmyra epoxy resin solution from a police repair kit, which Palmyra uses as a shampoo. This glues Palmyra's hands to his hair. He ends up embarrassing himself in front of the F.B.I nd has to wear a wig through the remainder of the film. While investigating her kidnapping, Palmyra has a run-in with Hans and his men, and Sleigh, who has been tempoarily demoted to patrolling the tunnels which gets Sleigh and a fellow officer covered in soot. Sleigh opens the rear doors of the kidnapper's van and unknowingly spies the Princess who he believes is the driver's sister en route to the hospital. Hans becomes aware that Sleigh witnessed the Princess in the back of his van and sends his henchmen to kill Sleigh as a routine precaution. Charlie and Palmyra follow Sleigh to the hospital where they observe the bumbling Sleigh's antics with stumbling around as well as getting his bicycle stuck in a wet cement sidewalk outside the hospital. When Hans' henchmen arrive and chase after Sleigh on his bicycle, Palmyra intervenes and saves the klutzy policeman. He then takes Sleigh to his home where Sleigh is attacked by Jones, a police sergeant who is an expert in karate and has been ordered by his colleague to attack him. When Han's men attempt to plant a bomb in Sleigh's apartment, it leads to Palmyra being injured and sent to the hospital. Sleigh decides to set off to rescue Princess Yasmin. Sleigh recognizes one of Hans' henchmen at the hospital who is inquiring about a doctor for Hans who is injured after Yasmin had attempted to escape. Impersonating a doctor, Sleigh gains access to Hans hideout and clumsy attempts to treat the injured Hans, who soon sees through Sleigh charade and has him locked up with the princess. Hans decides to move his safe house out of the United States and to Lugash, and sends his men to kill Sleigh by placing him in a van and rolling it down a steep road off a cliff, but Sleigh manages to escape. Sleigh and Jones return to Paris to meet Chief-Inspector Clouseau's old friend Professor Auguste Balls (Graham Stark) to assist them with making new disguises for themselves to travel to Lugash to rescue Princess Yasmin. Sleigh and Jones fly to Lugash where they meet a French secret agent at a local restaurant to point them the location of Hans' new hideout. While being followed by the Lugash Army, as well as Jones and French secret agent Gilbert Ponton, Sleigh ventures to a castle located outside the Lugash capital city where in a climatic gun battle, Sleigh gains access to the castle with the assistance of the army and after confronting Hans and his henchmen, defeats them, with a little of Jones' help and rescues Princess Yasmin. The final scene has Sergeant Sleigh attending a ceremony in Lugash attended by King Haroak and Princess Yasmin who award him with a special medal for his rescue of Yasmin which is attended by Palmyra, Jones, Charlie, Prof. Balls, and all of Sleigh's colleagues from the 28th precinct. There his clumsy antics disrupt the proceedings just like Inspector Clouseau's antics used to do in previous Pink Panther films. Sleigh closes the film with the line: "That felt good!" following by the image of Sleigh freezing as the animated Pink Panther walks across the still of Clifton, until an animated Sleigh suddenly cuts away the head of live-action Sleigh and pops out of the hole, dropping the head on the Panther's foot; the enraged Panther chases him into fading blackness. Cast * Ted Wass as Sgt. Clifton Sleigh * Pat Corley as Lt. Palmyra * Joe Morton as Charlie * Michael Winslow as Sgt. Chuck Jones * Graham Stark as Prof. Auguste Balls * Debrah Farentino as Princess Yasmin * Jennifer Edwards as Yussa * Robert Davi as Hans Zarba * Mark Schneider as Arnon * Mike Starr as Hanif * Kenny Spalding as Garth * Oliver Colton as King Haroak * Shabana Azmi as the Queen * Aharon Ipalé as Gen. Jaffar * Liz Smith as Marta Balls * Peter Van Norden as Officer Vinnie Schtulman * Billy Dee Williams as Agent Carter Category:The Pink Panther Category:PG-Rated films Category:Animation Category:MGA Entertainment